


Little Girl

by Shuxichi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuxichi/pseuds/Shuxichi
Summary: You're living in a broken world, and then you meet a young girl.





	Little Girl

In the blink of an eye, civilization was gone.  
Buildings had been dilapidated. Mother Nature was reclaiming what was once Her own before humans had wiped Her out and built over Her. Cracked streets with animals, domestic and wild, running about the abandoned city. It was either silence or the sound of wind rustling the remaining plantation. It was a sad sight, but also a beautiful one. One you felt you could look at until the day you died, like a Cherry Blossom tree losing petals or a Chrysanthemum wilting.

You couldn’t stay here with those haunting memories, though.  
Where did your mother go? She was bit on the wrist and when she spilled the truth, her own husband had shot her at point-blank range. Soon after realizing what he had done, he shot his own self. He had sought redemption where the warm and protective arms that once had sheltered you from the hail beating on your bedroom window had held him as he cried and apologized. That stray cat you often found near your house and would feed meat scraps? You found her again with a whole litter of kits. But you were so famished, you couldn’t help yourself.

 

Living like this was Hell. Those people out there weren’t people anymore. Looking for fresh food and clean water was almost impossible and every corner you took, various perils had looked you in the eye. You’ve met the assholes who tried to ambush you while you were unaware they were cannibals. You’ve met the helpful people who went insane and betrayed you in the end, stealing all your supplies. You’ve met the people who didn’t want your help only for you to witness them run head-first into death.  
Look at yourself now. You were injured and if you didn’t get the wound cleaned and sealed fast, you’d catch some nasty infections that ultimately would be your doom. Seeking help, you ran into a house to steal some medical supplies if they even had any. Instead; you, a 28 year old woman who once worked as a librarian, got the beating of a lifetime by a 14 year old girl who lost all she had. The last person she met was a woman named Jane, who hung herself after finding out the man she loved had gotten her pregnant. She didn’t want to be the mother of a child in a broken and dangerous world who would later find out their father died under a frozen lake. The other caretaker she had? He was bit and it was either she left him to suffer and turn or she shot him and left him there to be eaten and his remains would rot away.

 

You couldn’t leave a little girl like this and you took her with you. She had your back and took care of you when you needed it most. The same was said the other way around. Various people you’ve met often mistaken you as her mother and it’s either you told them the truth or lied to their face. No matter what, you taught her many things like how to read, other ways to survive, and much more. You taught her how to headshot people with only a bullet, to keep her hair short so she doesn't get snagged, to to purify water if it comes down to drinking water like salty ocean water, etc. She was awfully grateful and revered you. A beating that somehow turned into a friendship.

 

5 years passed. The little girl was now 19 and you, 33. It’s been 8 years since you last cried. You couldn’t help the liquid from pouring out your eyes. It felt acidic on your skin, you weren’t familiar with the feeling of crying. You stared at the blood wound. You were dying. In your final moments, she asked you a strange question.

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

A nod.

She began to sing and old song. You didn't think she was born in a year to have known that song. But you learn new things, even when you're dying..

And eventually, she was alone in a cold, dangerous, broken world.


End file.
